Reunión escolar
by Ethiriel Sindanarie
Summary: Después de diez años de haber salido de la escuela, Daria y Jane vuelven para ser parte de una fiesta organizada especialmente para su clase, pero... ¿Qué tanto habrán cambiado sus ex compañeros? ¿O acaso todo sigue igual a pesar del paso del tiempo?


Capítulo 01

Daria manejaba su auto hacia Lawndale desde Nueva York, ciudad en la que estaba viviendo desde hacia dos años para ir a una fiesta organizada por su antigua escuela, la secundaria Lawndale; la verdad es que aún no estaba del todo convencida cuando le llegó su invitación, y cuando le contó a su madre por teléfono, ésta intentó convencerla de que asistiera, pues sería entretenido volver a compartir con quienes fueron sus compañeros de escuela, especialmente después de diez años sin verse, pero Daria le había dicho que no estaba interesada y que prefería pasar ese fin de semana en Nueva York, leyendo algún libro o preparando alguna columna para el periódico The New York Times, en el que escribía una columna semanal desde hace meses. Sin duda que esa fiesta no era otra cosa sino otro ardid de la eterna directora Li, que en su continuo afán de darle renombre y notoriedad a su escuela, organizó una fiesta de ex alumnos para dar la impresión de que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, todos quienes hayan estudiado allí eran siempre recordados… y forzados a pagar unos cuantos dólares por la invitación.

Al llegar a Lawndale, el primer lugar en el que se detuvo fue en la casa de los Lane, y al tocar la puerta, quien le abrió la puerta fue Trent.

-Hola Daria—saludó Trent escuchándose como si se hubiera despertado segundos antes.

-Hola Trent—respondió Daria con su tono de voz habitual—¿Está Jane?

-No lo sé, estuve durmiendo desde que llegué a casa esta mañana, pero entra, que la llamo en seguida—dijo Trent.

Daria notó de inmediato que el único cambio visible en Trent en diez años fue que su pelo había crecido bastante, hasta mitad de la espalda, pero su atuendo, forma de hablar y postura seguían iguales, y de hecho la casa Lane seguía igual, aunque en honor a la verdad, la propia Daria seguía prácticamente igual, mismas gafas y mismo peinado, solo su ropa había cambiado; esa tarde lucía un chaleco verde oscuro, blue jeans, botas negras, y encima una chaqueta corta de color verde oscuro. La moda nunca fue prioridad para Daria, y esa vez no pensaba llevar a cabo una excepción.

Daria no había alcanzado a sentarse cuando vio a su vieja amiga Jane Lane bajando las escaleras, luciendo con el mismo corte de cuando dejó la secundaria.

-Hey, y yo que creí que ya no vendrías—dijo Jane a modo de saludo.

-Y de hecho estaba a punto de no venir. No sé cómo permití que me convencieras—respondió Daria.

-Porque sería interesante descubrir qué fue de nuestros compañeritos, y cualquiera sea la respuesta, siempre es bueno tener a alguien con quien reírse—dijo Jane—¿No lo crees?

-Mmmmhhh, mientras la comida sea gratis—respondió Daria.

-Algo por lo que no nos haya cobrado Li—bufó Jane.

Daria y Jane salieron y se subieron al auto, y al partir, Daria preguntó:

-¿Tu familia sabe que vas a salir?

-Sí, anoche les avisé que hoy salía, pero no estoy segura de que me hayan escuchado—respondió Jane—¿Y tú visitaste a tus padres?

-No, apenas llegué te vine a buscar, tal vez los visite mañana—respondió Daria.

En cuestión de minutos, ambas llegaron a la que fue su escuela, en la que vieron llegar a personas a las que solo vieron de espalda, aunque supusieron que eran sus ex compañeros.

-¿Estás segura de que esta fiesta es solo de nuestra clase, o también venía gente de otras clases?—preguntó Daria con la vista fija en la entrada de la escuela.

-Solo era nuestra clase, pero no me extrañaría ver a Kevin ahí—respondió Jane.

-¿Alguna vez logró salir de la escuela?—preguntó Daria con un dejo de sorpresa.

-Eso es algo que descubriremos en este preciso instante—respondió Jane bajándose del auto.

Como en los viejos tiempos, Daria y Jane caminaron a paso lento hacia la escuela, sin saber con qué se iban a encontrar, ni qué estaba por suceder esa noche.


End file.
